Stubborn Love
by midoritangerine
Summary: "Cada vez estaba más lejos de mí mismo, cada día que pasaba me costaba más llegar a mis recuerdos y aquellos ojos grises que había mirado tantas veces, anhelándolos, comenzaban a parecerme solamente pedazos cualquiera de carbón enfocados en destruirme." La pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba para saber cómo Peeta terminó odiando a Katniss. Fic. Ambientado en "Sinsajo".


¡Hola! Mi nombre es Mon y después de pasar años leyendo en esta página por fin me decidí a hacerme una cuenta y publicar algo~ En verdad espero que les guste pero sobre todo, que si tienen alguna sugerencia o consejo lo dejen en los reviews para poder mejorar más con ustedes

Pd. El título del fic lo tomé de una canción que lleva el mismo nombre y es de "The Lumineers". Significa mucho para mí, además de que desde que la escuché sentí que sería algo que Peeta cantaría para Katniss jaja. Si tienen la oportunidad escúchenla, no se arrepentirán.

"The Hunger Games" y todos sus personajes le pertinence a Suzanne Collins. -

"Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. Aún existe un Distrito 13. La mitad de los tributos pertenecía a los rebeldes y Snow cree que siempre lo he sabido. Katniss sigue viva y está a salvo. Mi nombre es Peeta…" Me repito este sencillo resumen de las cosas que se una y otra vez después de cada "Sesión terapéutica" que en realidad, es una manera 'civilizada' de llamarle a mi sesión de tortura para que nadie dentro del Capitolio se escandalice. Qué ironía, aún en plena revolución la gente sigue tratando de guardar las apariencias.

El primer mes, sin falta, dos agentes de la paz entraban diariamente al cubículo donde me tenían para propinarme la golpiza de mi vida. Recibía la menor cantidad de comida posible, solo lo necesario para mantenerme con vida pero no para sentir que llevaba algo en el estómago. Cuando captaron que unos golpes y la falta de un estómago lleno no iban a hacerme hablar, cambiaron de táctica. Intentaron con distintos y extraños instrumentos de tortura, chorros de agua y descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo pero ni así lograron sacarme algo. De todas formas, no es como si yo hubiese conocido el plan que los rebeldes se tenían en mente. Lo poco que había logrado saber había sido gracias al Capitolio mismo. Comenzaba a cantar victoria, ahora les era inútil y se darían cuenta que tenerme con vida era un desperdicio de tiempo. Si moría, Snow saciaría su necesidad de venganza y así ella estaría a salvo mientras se mantuviera en el Distrito 13. Pero mi pequeña ilusión no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Al parecer, si no podía darles lo que querían, al menos les serviría para enviar un mensaje muy profundo a una sola persona: Katniss. Y ahí fue cuando la verdadera tortura comenzó. Las "sesiones terapéuticas" daban inicio con una paliza ocasionada por oponer resistencia y terminaban un grupo de doctores inyectando un líquido verduzco en mis venas.

Cada vez estaba más lejos de mí mismo, cada día que pasaba me costaba más llegar a mis recuerdos y aquellos ojos grises que había mirado tantas veces, anhelándolos, comenzaban a parecerme solamente pedazos cualquiera de carbón enfocados solamente en destruirme. Me aferraba a ese sentimiento, el amor que sentía hacia Katniss me importaba más que mi cordura, más que mi vida misma. Prefería morir siendo yo mismo, amando a mi chica en llamas que morir en manos de todo este circo que era el capitolio. Estaba tan cansado que había llegado el punto en mi mente y mis memorias solo me parecía el vertedero de la mierda de Snow. ¡Qué bien! Nunca dejaría de ser una marioneta, primero de Haymitch en esos juegos infernales, para luego terminar como uno de los juguetes predilectos del Capitolio. De pronto, la imagen de Katniss regresa, pero no la que siempre he guardado de ella para protegerme de los malos ratos, sino de una Katniss nueva. Me mira con ojos opacos, falsos… y con movimientos mecánicos se acerca lentamente para besarme frente a todo Panem y hacerles creer toda esta farsa, pero sobre todo, para hacérmela creer a mí.

Despierto solo para toparme con otra escena, de nuevo Katniss (siempre es acerca de ella). Esta vez, está sonriendo de una forma que solo he logrado observar a la distancia gracias a que Prim lograba sacarle aquel gesto sincero. Sonríe como nunca, tanto que esa chispa logra colarse de nuevo a su mirada y me pierdo. ¿Está mirándome?, debe ser así, pero me mira como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo… Se acerca, dando brinquitos como niña pequeña. Ah, ya puedo verlo más claro, esto debe ser el bosque, o al menos eso me imagino por todos estos pinos y plantas que nos están rodeando. Cuando por fin estamos frente a frente pone una mano cuidadosamente en mi mejilla y cierro los ojos. Su mano está tibia… Aún con los ojos cerrados, tomo su mano y me la llevo a los labios, besando desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el interior de su muñeca. He hecho esto tantas veces durante la gira que casi se ha convertido en un acto reflejo cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca mío, pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago solamente para nosotros dos, sin público, sabiendo que cuando comienza a reír por las cosquillas que le provoca, lo hace sin esperar complacer a nadie más. Bajo la guardia completamente, porque ahora sé que estoy en casa y que esta es la vida que llevaré de ahora en adelante.

_ Katniss… – tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de tomarla por la cintura y poner su rostro entre mis manos.- Te amo.

Vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez no hay cámaras, ¡está feliz en verdad! No puedo más, necesito besarla, porque sé que no hay otra manera en que pueda calmar ese cosquilleo que me recorre desde los talones hasta las cienes. Justo cuando comienzo a sentir el rose de sus labios, logra decir entre susurros.

_Yo también te amo, Gale.

Y a partir de ahí se viene abajo. El agradable cosquilleo se torna en una comezón insoportable que me hace querer arrancarme la piel. La Katniss que hace tan solo unos momentos irradiaba una felicidad casi demencial luce asustada por mi repentino cambio de humor. Ahora siento mi cuerpo ajeno, como si solo hasta este momento hubiera notado que realmente este no soy yo. Corro, no puedo más, todo arde dentro de mi cabeza y necesito alejarme, necesito salir de este extraño traje que resulta no ser mío. Escucho a Katniss correr a unos metros detrás de mí, pero no puedo verla, especialmente ahora que siento que estoy enfermando. Entre más me adentro en el monstruo gigante que se ha convertido este bosque, más difícil le parece a mi mente encontrar la diferencia entre un día y una semana. Podría llevar una vida entera escapando y aun así no me daría cuenta. Quiero gritar pero mi boca no me obedece, mi garganta está seca y justo cuando estoy a punto de rendirme, veo un lago a lo lejos y no puedo evitar correr directo a él para calmar esta sed espontáneas. Me arrodillo para comenzar a beber pero me detengo en seco cuando noto a un intruso al otro lado. Mi presencia parece haberlo asustado también, se nota sorprendido… no había tenido oportunidad de enfocarlo, pero ahora noto que quien me acompaña es Gale. Le lanzo un puñetazo inconscientemente para solo encontrarme con las ondas que mi golpe ha creado, ¿A dónde se ha ido?... Vuelvo a asomarme para solo darme cuenta, que realmente no había nadie más ahí… más que yo, o lo que hasta ahora había creído que era yo. Me tiro de espaldas tocando el rostro del enemigo.

_ ¡Gale! – Katniss por fin logra alcanzarme. - ¿Qué te sucede? No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿¡tienes idea de cómo me preocupé por ti!?- Me abrazo a ella tratando de tranquilizarme y así poder entender lo que está sucediendo. Me aferro tanto a su figura que soy consciente del daño que le estoy provocando, pero al parecer soy el único que reacciona ante su dolor, ya que ella apenas y cambia su expresión.

_ Katniss, escucha, algo está ocurriendo y necesito tu ayuda, ¿sí? – Quise tragar saliva, pero mi boca (o más bien, la de Gale) comenzaba a secarse. – Soy Peeta. No se cómo habrá pasado, pero Snow debe estar detrás de todo esto, tenemos que escapar para detener esta mierda. – Traté de jalarla del brazo pero se resistió. Su rostro ahora daba miedo, volvía a tener ese aspecto amenazante que tanto se había esforzado Cinna por crearle durante el vasallaje. Parecía no entender bien de qué iba todo hasta que de aquella cara peligrosa salió una mueca de burla.

_ ¿Peeta?, ¿Quién es él?


End file.
